Prince of Pillow Fighting
It is Chapters 48-49, Volume 4 of The New Prince of Tennis. The anime equivalent is episode 7 of the New Prince of Tennis OVA, which is so far only released on the DVD and is loosely named "Prince of the Secret." This page contains only information surrounding the pillow fight at the U-17 Camp. Summary On the night that the Middle School Losers return from the Mountain Training, a large scale pillow fight erupts among the middle schoolers in the U-17 Camp Domitories. The pillow fight begins in Room 211 with Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutarou against Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuuchirou, and was originally only between the four to determine which Doubles pair is the true Golden Pair. The pillow fight quickly escalates to include Room 224: Kawamura Takashi, Akutsu Jin, Hirari Tonpei, and Tenjin Kousuke with Akutsu knocking out the latter two; and the rest of the middle school camp members. The pillow fight ends with Tsuge Ryūji ordering all participating middle schoolers to sit in the dormitory hallway in the seiza position. Synopsis Known Participants #Shishido Ryou #Ootori Choutarou #Kikumaru Eiji #Oishi Shuuchirou #Hirari Tonpei #Tenjin Kousuke #Akutsu Jin #Kawamura Takashi #Oshitari Kenya #Kamio Akira #Sakata Richard #Kadowaki Satoru #Fuji Yuuta #Fuji Shuusuke #Yukimura Seiichi #Shirashi Kuranosuke #Atobe Keigo #Ishida Gin #Tooyama Kintarou #Echizen Ryoma #Liliadent Krauser #Zaizen Hikaru #Kirihara Akaya #Momosiro Takeshi #Mukahi Gakuto #Marui Bunta #Inui Sadaharu #Yanagi Renji #Sanada Genichirou #Minami Kentarō #Higashikata Masami #Konjiki Koharu #Hitouji Yūji #Amane Hikaru "David" #Kurobane Harukaze #Tachibana Kippei #Chitose Senri #Ibu Shinji #Jackal Kuwahara Known Survivors *Ishida Gin *Tooyama Kintarou *Echizen Ryoma *Minami Kentarō *Higashikata Masami Shown Tenchniques *Synchro—Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuuchirou *So Ba Ga Ra—Shishido Ryou *Juu Ni Shiki Hadoukyuu (17th Level Hadoukyuu)—Ishida Gin *Super Ultra Great Delicious Daisharin Yama Arashi—Tooyama Kintarou Anime *Viking Horn—Kai Yuujirou *Devil Mode—Kirihara Akaya *Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai Niku—Sanada Genichirou *Juu Ni Shiki Hadoukyuu (17th Level Hadoukyuu)—Ishida Gin *Super Ultra Great Delicious Daisharin Yama Arashi—Tooyama Kintarou Anime Differences *It appears to take place the night before the 1st Stringers return. *The pillow fight appears to take place in a large atrium somewhere within the U-17 Camp Dormitory. *Kite Eishirou, Kai Yuujirou, and Hirakoba Rin are the ones who start the pillow fight. *The pillow fight lasts until the next day's training. *Inui Juice (three new ones) created by both Inui Sadaharu and Yanagi Renji was involved in the elimination of over half of the participants. *Tooyama Kintarou's Super Ultra Great Delicious Daisharin Yama Arashi is shown to have devastated a majority of the participants. *Tooyama Kintarou, Yanagi Renji, and Sanada Genichirou are shown to be among the last ones standing. *Echizen Ryoma did not participate in the pillow fight. Instead he had been training and then sleeping in his dorm. Trivia *Hirari Tonpei and Tenjin Kousuke were the only two high schoolers involved in the pillow fight. *Sobagara is used in pillow production and construction in Japan. *Seiza is a position that is typically difficult and used as a punishment for young people. It involves kneeling on your knees and sitting on the heels of your feet. *The high schoolers on the first floor were going to also participate; however, they took too long gathering their floor mates and convincing them to join. By the time they went to join in, Coach Kurobe and Coach Tsuge had learned about and had sent the first floor high schoolers back to their rooms. Planters unite.jpg|The gardeners in Room 201 after Yuuta is knocked out Category:Event